<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KTK】年龄操作 by zezezezeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101413">【KTK】年龄操作</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze'>zezezezeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一发完<br/>虽然是KTK的内容，但并没有CP。毕竟搞了年龄操作，只是K和小tk的一点相处日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KTK】年龄操作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克洛泽是被捶醒的。一大团东西在他肚子上坐着，并正气势汹汹地敲击他的肚皮。<br/>
“果果！”<br/>
克洛泽睁开眼。他的男朋友变成了三四岁的模样，并正以三四岁孩童的任性和执拗向他气鼓鼓地要求。<br/>
“要吃果果！”<br/>
***<br/>
看见肚子上多了一个金发奶团子，克洛泽立即认出这是克罗斯。他见过克罗斯小时候的照片，知道他那时长什么样，他也知道这不可能是克罗斯的其他亲属——因为他的亲戚们克洛泽都见过，没有哪个是和托尼一个模子印出来的。<br/>
“托尼？”克洛泽问。<br/>
“要吃果果！”小孩子叫道，很生气似的。<br/>
“你是托尼吗？”<br/>
奶团子不回答，仍旧坚持说他要吃果子。<br/>
“菲利克斯？”克洛泽问。<br/>
“我不是菲利！我是托尼！”四岁的克罗斯这才招供自己是谁。<br/>
克洛泽也不打算去问他其他乱七八糟的问题，克罗斯要吃果子，那就拿果子给他吃。<br/>
“先给你穿衣服，宝贝，”克洛泽抱起光溜溜的小宝宝，为他穿上一件克罗斯的T恤——当然不合身，但克洛泽也没有其他衣服可给他。<br/>
给克罗斯套上T恤，克洛泽自己也匆匆忙忙穿衣服。克罗斯坐在床角，抱着胳膊、噘着嘴看他，看了一会儿，问道：“你是谁？”<br/>
“我是米洛。”<br/>
“米洛是谁？”<br/>
克洛泽想如果他回答“我是米洛”的话，他们是否就会陷入到无止无休的循环里。<br/>
“我是照顾你的人。”克洛泽答道。<br/>
上帝作证，他没办法对一个奶团子说出“我是你男朋友”这种话，即使他真的是，货真价实的是。<br/>
托尼要吃果子，克洛泽就带他去吃。克洛泽抱起奶团子下楼，在厨房里找了找，确认家里没有果子或罐头。<br/>
“我们要去外面才能买到果子，在吃到果子之前，你要先吃早餐才可以，不然肚子会痛。”<br/>
“肚肚痛……”小克罗斯茫然地重复，有些害怕。<br/>
“所以先吃早餐，好吗？除了果子，你还要吃什么？”<br/>
奶团子想了想。<br/>
“香蕉饼！”他叫道。<br/>
克洛泽拿起克罗斯昨天丢在椅子上的一件外衣，利落地围到奶团子身上。<br/>
“去餐厅。”<br/>
家里没有香蕉，牛奶也只剩下一点，不够做香蕉饼的。<br/>
但克罗斯要什么就有什么，克洛泽保证这一点。无论他四岁还是二十四岁。<br/>
***<br/>
托尼似乎饿坏了。偏偏餐厅还有不远的路程，克洛泽的车上又没有儿童座椅，只能把托尼安排在后排座上，系好安全带，告诉他不要乱动。<br/>
“给你球玩。”<br/>
家里没有玩具，克洛泽只得拿了一个足球塞到托尼手里，并告诉他不可以丢出去，只能放在身上玩。<br/>
托尼懵懵懂懂地同意了，心满意足地捧着足球。<br/>
到了餐厅，克洛泽把托尼抱下来带进去了——他不得不抱着他，因为托尼没有鞋穿。<br/>
托尼指着窗边，要在那里坐下。克洛泽抱着他过去了，接过菜单后，为他读菜单上的东西。<br/>
他们要了香蕉饼，托尼又要了果汁。<br/>
吃过了饭，克洛泽带托尼去买衣服。他自己挑了一件白熊图案的连帽衫，立即穿上了。<br/>
“小白熊——”托尼指着自己。<br/>
“是，托尼是小白熊。”克洛泽附和道。<br/>
奶团子想了想，又问道：“白熊是不是北极熊？”<br/>
克洛泽想了想二者是否有区别，答道：“有可能。”<br/>
托尼撅着嘴巴若有所思。<br/>
“我还要恐龙！”<br/>
克洛泽于是带他去买小恐龙图案的衣服。<br/>
***<br/>
带托尼买好了东西、吃了午饭和果子后，克洛泽带他回家了。<br/>
托尼累了，刚一回到家就睡着了。他自在地躺在床上，小白熊的连帽衫被自己撩起来，露出滚圆的小肚子。克洛泽为他拉好衣服，又盖上被子，然后打电话给菲利克斯——他本来想把托尼交给他父母，但他们出门旅行去了。<br/>
晚上，克洛泽把奶团子送到菲利克斯家里，并说他第二天就会来接他，白天他会一直照看托尼。<br/>
“这么麻烦干什么？你就让他住在你家里嘛。”<br/>
“托尼不能在我那儿过夜。”克洛泽说。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“‘为什么’，当然是考虑到法律和安全。”<br/>
菲利克斯还是大大咧咧。“交给你有什么不放心的……”<br/>
“不行的事就是不行，”克洛泽说，“让托尼住在你这里，没问题吧？”<br/>
“没问题，”菲利克斯喜滋滋地看着哥哥，“多好玩儿啊。”<br/>
***<br/>
第二天克洛泽去接克罗斯时，见到了已经恢复成原本模样的克罗斯。他正坐在桌边吃早饭，并说菲利克斯感冒了——克罗斯在半夜恢复原状，然后一不小心把亲弟弟踢下了床。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>